


Shall we go over it again, Mr Pendragon?

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, M/M, Pencil, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has just started working as a physics teacher at Camelot College. He is pleased to have landed such a good position at such  a respectable college. His life becomes immediately less pleasurable when he finds himself attracted to one of his students. And the attraction is mutual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To catch the hot teacher's eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).



> Drawn for Tavern Tales September theme of school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds his young physics teacher, Arthur Pendragon, super hot and decides to accost him.

    The moment Merlin Emrys lays eyes on Arthur Pendragon, the new physics teacher, he knows he needs to get closer to the man.

He loiters outside Mr. Pendragon's classroom after the lecture.

Mr. Pendragon brushes past him.

"Sorry," Mr. Pendragon says absent-mindedly, but when he turns to look back at Merlin, there is a definite moment of pause.                 

 They have a connection.


	2. Mr Pendragon has fallen in love with Merlin Emrys in the space of ten seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin Emrys is his student. Arthur has a sinking feeling his student wants much more than tuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for LFB72 because they requested Mr Pendragon :)

                   Arthur smiles his benevolent teacher smile, but inside he's in utter turmoil. After just a week at Camelot College, he knows he has a problem. Merlin Emrys, an A student in his physics class wants to engage him in conversation at every opportune moment, loiters around his classroom and always wants to discuss some new conundrum when Arthur leaves the teacher's lounge. 

 


	3. I will win your heart, Mr Pendragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin Emrys won't give up on wooing his uni teacher Mr Pendragon. Merlin goes to his lectures. Mr Pendragon tries to ignore him at every turn, looking quite constipated each time Merlin raises his hand to ask something. Merlin knows he isn't alone in this. He knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so this is turning to another WIP (I need to finish some of the old ones *thuds*)

                      

 


	4. Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin Emrys dons his sexiest leather jacket, applies some eyeliner and hits the club where he knows his teacher Mr. Pendragon will go with his uni colleagues. He does everything short of attacking his teacher in the loo, but Mr. Pendragon ignores him. Finally Mr. Pendragon tells him to leave him alone, that he is out with his friends and can Merlin please find someone his own age. Merlin can't watch Mr. Pendragon's inner struggle and leaves the club to walk the streets aimlessly. Soon the dark night turns into dawn.

                                    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was drawn for the tavern tales October theme, dark nights


	5. Merlin on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur can't stop thinking about Merlin Emrys, his 18-year-old student. The way he'd looked in the club on Friday night. Arthur has stayed in bed all weekend, unable to do anything constructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the resolution and the quality of the drawing. I SHALL TINKER AND SCAN....

                            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny, Arthur is gonna cave!!


	6. A Double Pepperoni?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is too drained, both physically and emotionally on Sunday to cook tea, so he orders a pizza. There's nothing like a greasy pizza to forget his boy troubles. Imagine his surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the Tavern Tales November theme of buying and selling.

                                 

 

                                 

Merlin didn't expect to see Mr. Pendragon on a pizza run. Merlin stares at the gorgeous man in casual clothes. But then he remembers and he schools his face into indifference.

 


	7. I don't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin shows up at his door. He delivers pizzas! It's destiny and pizza. Or Arthur's bane. This is a problem that won't go away. Arthur knows it.

"Merlin."

"Yeah, sorry. It's that annoying student of yours, the one you hate the sight of..."

Merlin shoves the pizza box into Arthur's hand, mumbles the amount and waits for the payment, staring at the ground.

Arthur's heart aches. He doesn't want to hurt Merlin, yet here he is doing just that. He hands the money over, wanting Merlin to look at him. Merlin doesn't.

"Merlin, I don't hate the sight of you..."

Merlin grabs the money and storms off.  Arthur wants to throw the pizza box into the wall, his hands are shaking."Fuck!"

 

"I don't hate the sight of you at all..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some snafu with the picture in this chapter, so reposting...


	8. Being ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new term has begun. Merlin still avoids him.

 

Merlin still haunts Arthur. Merlin avoids spending any excess time in Arthur's presence. Merlin doesn't linger outside Arthur's classroom like he used to. Merlin pretends Arthur doesn't exist. Merlin hangs out with his class mates, just like Arthur wanted Merlin spends time with people his own age.

It's fucking painful.

Arthur finds himself staring at Merlin. His hair has grown. He looks so good...


	9. Happy Valentine's Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February has rolled along. Still there is no change in the way Merlin behaves in Arthur's presence. It's getting unbearable.

It's Valentine's Day. People should spend time with people they care about, yet Arthur isn't. He clutches a post-it note with a phone number. Merlin's number. As a teacher he has access to his student's contact information. The number is barely legible, Arthur has thumbed it over months, but it doesn't matter, he knows Merlin's number by heart.

 

 

What would he even say? That he hates this rift between them? That he wants Merlin?  That way lies madness! Arthur groans and, really, he wants to cry.

Or should he be more professional, tell Merlin that it's having an effect on Merlin's classroom activity, that Merlin must participate, answer questions, notice his teacher, because otherwise his grades will suffer? 

Arthur takes out his phone and boldly punches the numbers in.

"Fuck! I can't!" he yells at his phone and , insanely, presses the call button and then regrets it the next second . 

"Fuck..."

Arthur throws his phone along with the post-it note on the table and buries his face in his hands.

The phone starts vibrating.

Arthur reaches for it. Merlin's number flashes on the screen.

"Fuck it," Arthur takes a deep breath and answers. It's sink or swim. Sink or swim.

"Hello."

 

 

 


	10. I am going to go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur pours his heart out and has to suffer the consequences.

 

Arthur waits for Merlin's reply, but there is complete silence on the other end.

"Merlin, it's Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. I...Merlin, are you there?"

Merlin doesn't answer.

"I hate this, Merlin, the fact that you refuse to talk to me. I hate it. It has to stop. Merlin?"

At least Merlin hasn't hung up on him.

"Merlin, listen. I...I'm sorry for the way I treated you, alright? It was completely and utterly wrong of me. You didn't deserve that. Believe me, I did not want to push you away. But I had to, don't you understand?"

Can Arthur tell Merlin? Will he lose his job? Will Merlin tell anyone? Can he trust Merlin?

"Merlin. Fuck, this is hard! Sorry. Shit! I can't..."

Arthur has to come clean. This will eat away at him forever if he doesn't. He braces himself for Merlin's rejection and soldiers on.

"I can't watch you from afar anymore. I need you close, Merlin. You're..."

Merlin hangs up.

Arthur stares at his phone.

 

Merlin hung up on him.

 

Arthur has blown it. He has fucking blown it.

"Jesus, fuck!"

"I need a drink."

 

*****

 

Arthur stares at the bottle of vodka. He has to work in the morning. He should do some lesson planning, too. He should be sensible and concentrate on what's important, but his heart is in agony and maybe getting plastered would help mend it. He begins pouring his drink when there is a loud pounding on the door. Arthur leaves the bottle on the sofa table and goes to open.

It's Merlin.

 

 

 

Arthur stares, incredulous. 

"Here I am," Merlin manages, quite out of breath, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am so going to hell," Arthur states and pulls Merlin inside.

 

TO BE CONTINUED 

 

 


End file.
